Star Seeker
by Sugar my Dear
Summary: "This girl is not dying today!" Lucy stated as she used her telepathic abilities to unscrew the fastenings holding the control panel in place.


Disclaimer-This is for pure fun. I'm merely borrowing these characters and placing them in this weird world I have created.

"Uggh!" Lucy exclaimed as she slammed her fists onto the flight panel of her spaceship.

"Princess Lucy, I fail to understand how physically assaulting the flight panel will reinstate life support," said Michelle, Lucy's blonde companion for this journey. The softness of her voice was comforting, but oddly out of place given the severity of the situation.

Lucy inwardly groaned at the bio-humanoids programmed use of her royal title, her older sister Mavis must have reprogrammed Michelle before she left on her quest to prove that not all wormholes were stationary, some did not retain a fixed point in space. Everything had been progressing well, Lucy had already gathered data on 3 wormholes that were universally cataloged to be at the exact same coordinates in space amongst all ten humanoid races. With the constant of her experiment determined and documented, Lucy had set out towards the Leo constellation. Wormhole 284, was the closest wormhole that had varying coordinates amongst the humanoid races. While many argued these discrepancies were due to nothing more than each race having their own numeric system before the universal standard was set and agreed upon, Lucy had her doubts. If all star charts had been updated to universal standard measurements, then why did some wormholes not show up at the exact same coordinates on all-star charts? Why was Wormhole 284 located at -19° 20' 56" for the Zene race, but yet it showed up as -20° 19' 65" for the Zalariyans? These were only a few of the questions that Lucy is determined to answer.

Pushing aside her straying thoughts, Lucy once again focused her attention on the damage that had happened when she left the bridge of her small spaceship for a quick shower.

A rogue U.F.O. had slammed into Lucy's ship, affectionately known as Star Seeker. The impact had resulted in the loss of 80% of Star Seekers radiation blocking shields, knocked her ship off it's programmed course to the neighboring Leo Galaxy, and had sent her main life support systems offline. Lucy had only managed to take her shoes off, before the impact happened, leaving them abandoned on the floor of her bathroom, she had raced back to the bridge of the ship. After assessing the situation and putting a halt to all the warnings flashing on her screen, she did some quick mental calculations and determined she had about 6 hours before she was in serious trouble. As panic and the realization that she was truly on her own out in space began to overwhelm her, Lucy took a step back from the control panel.

Then, she took a deep breath and released the air slowly, she did this three more times, she held the final breath as she reached into her back right pocket and pulled out a set of wireless earbuds. Once her earbuds were resting comfortably in her ears she slowly, released the breath she had been holding. "Michelle, have you seen my com disk?"

"It's in your right, back pocket, Princess Lucy."

"Oh right!" Reaching back into the pocket of her snug fitting, black space suit, she pulled out a small light pink disk about 1 inch thick and 4 inches in diameter. Running her thumb over the right side of the disk a playlist filled with Lucy 's favorite artists from her homeworld of Zene, popped up. She quickly scrolled through the list until she found her favorite artist, E.N.D. Always titleless, these tracks spoke to her in a way no other music could. She often felt that these tracks were created just for her, right when she needed them the most. Like that time, when she found her ex-boyfriend making out with another woman, two new songs appeared on the underground track circuit 30 minutes later. Or that stressful exam week during her final year at university, one new song appeared on each day of the week, exactly 30 minutes before her first exam of the day. Each song, stronger and more reassuring than the one before it. Pressing play on the most current title released the day she began her quest to prove that some wormholes moved, she remained motionless as the soft melody, hauntingly slow at first, flowed from her earbuds into her ears, the music washing over her entire being as it picked up in pace and intensity.

With one final deep breath and a soft whisper of the confidence chant her mother had taught her when she was three and terrified of thunderstorms, "I am a child of Zene, I can handle anything so long as I can hear." It was the chant that kept her grounded throughout every trial of her life. She was a Zenian. Proud daughter of Queen Layla and King Jude, sister to Princess Mavis. She had graduated top of her class from her planets most prestigious science academy with a degree in astrophysics. She was also a level 3 musique with strong telekinetic and slight empathic abilities.

Once again feeling in control of her emotions and her current predicament, Lucy set to work on fixing her spaceship. "This girl is not dying today," she said as she used her telekinetic powers to unscrew the screws from the flight panel, Lucy was able to remove the cover panel and begin searching for the breakdown in her ships life support connection.


End file.
